Top Man and the Dark Beigoma
Top Man and the Dark Beigoma is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Top Man from Mega Man 3. The game has Top Man facing a group of robots known as the Dark Beigoma, who are spreading the Evil Energy about (the Dark Beigoma are modeled after the beigoma toys in Japan, which were also the inspiration of Beyblade). Top Man starts out with his Top Spin and the toy top projectiles, which can be flung in multiple directions. The children of the scientist who repaired Top Man serve as the "Navi Mode helpers". Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {A scientist repairs Top Man.} Text A young scientist finds the past Robot Master, Top Man. Text He rebuilds him and reprograms him for good, rather than evil. {Top Man stirs.} {Top Man gets up} Top Man: Where am I? Scientist: You're awake! I'm the one who repaired you. Scientist: Since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily are no longer around, and Mega Man is back to Rock, many scientists are looking for Robot Masters of the past to rebuild and reprogram for good purposes. Top Man: Why, thank you! {Top Man entertains some children.} Text Top Man entertains children who are trying to cope with various traumas. {Purple meteor crashes. Top Man and the children are surprised.} Text Suddenly, a strange object crashes. {The Dark Beigoma appear, and a purple skull is in the background.} Text From the object, a dangerous influence emerges. Text With it, eight robots known as the Dark Beigomas have started to cause trouble. {One of the Dark Beigoma, Shaolin Beigoma, appears and speaks.} ????: We are the Dark Beigoma, and we have brought our power to rule this planet! {Close up of Top Man} Top Man: Rock told me of this weird power! This is the Evil Energy! I'm not gonna let this ruin the planet! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Spinning Greenhouse (reference to his stage in Mega Man 3) Boss: Evil Energy Tama (the cat mini-boss; his yarn balls explode, and he still has his launchable fleas) {After Intro Boss; the twin children of the scientist, Brody (boy) and Kelli (girl) appear.} Brody: Top Man! Can you hear us? Kelli: Our dad told us you might need help! Top Man: Brody? Kelli? Kelli: Our dad is studying these Dark Beigo thingies! Brody: If we find something important, we'll tell ya! Stage Select (the Dark Beigoma) * Shock Beigoma ** Weapon: Shocking Whirl (a whirlwind of electricity) ** Weakness: Chilly Spin * Limestone Beigoma ** Weapon: Rock Top (a top made of stone) ** Weakness: Shaolin Spin * Frost Beigoma ** Weapon: Chilly Spin (a whirlwind of snowflakes) ** Weakness: Fire Spinner ** (Boss also has jetpack) * Sonic Beigoma ** Weapon: Sprint Spin (a Top Spin that is extra fast--can even cross gaps with this) ** Weakness: Shocking Whirl * Heat Beigoma ** Weapon: Fire Spinner (a Top Spin with flames) ** Weakness: Whirlpool Strike * Hydro Beigoma ** Weapon: Whirlpool Strike (a whirlpool--similar to a whirlwind but water element) ** Weakness: Drill Pike * Pike Beigoma ** Weapon: Drill Pike (a spear-like weapon with a drill tip) ** Weakness: Rock Top * Shaolin Beigoma ** Weapon: Shaolin Spin (a very strong Top Spin that can even break barriers) ** Weakness: Sprint Spin ** (Boss also has swimming gear) Final Stage The Final Stage is the Evil Energy Beigoma Factory. Evil Energy Beigoma Factory 1: Courtyard Boss: Evil Energy Top Fiend (weak to Rock Top) Evil Energy Beigoma Factory 2: Entrance Hall Boss: Picket Man Top (similar to Pickelman Bull, but in a giant top; weak to Shaolin Spin--hit the robot in the driver's seat) Evil Energy Beigoma Factory 3: Factory Workings Boss: Main Machine (dispenses "Top Mets"; weak to Fire Spinner--hit the flashing dome) Evil Energy Beigoma Factory 4: Storage Basement {Boss Rush here--no other bosses after} Evil Energy Beigoma Factory 5: HQ Boss: Big Beigoma Boss (like a burly robotic company CEO; weak to Chilly Spin) Evil Energy Beigoma Factory 6: Cyberspace Core Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Hard Man Clone (weak to Sprint Spin) --Form 2: Evil Energy Giant Top (weak to Shocking Whirl--hit it when it's opaque) Category:Conceptual fan games